


Camp Anawanna

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: During the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, something happened that caused all preset to teleport to an American Camp.
Kudos: 6





	Camp Anawanna

Everything had happened so fast. One-minute Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were in the Department of Mysteries. Next they were in an open field with cabins interspersed in varying colors.

“Ugh, my head.” Harry groaned. He squinted and looked around the clearing, or rather campsite. He had only ever seen a campsite on tv during one of Dudley’s shows.

“Where are we?” Ginny asked with everyone else nodding in agreement.

“Not a clue. Is this part of the Department of Mysteries? Did we travel somewhere?” Neville questioned.

Luna glanced around airily. “I think this is a campsite. Judging by that blubbering humdinger, we appear to be in America.”

“My wand is gone!” Ginny shouted and everyone searched their person only to find their wands were also gone.

“Gather round everyone!” A booming voice called from their left. Everyone looked over to see a man in his early twenties sporting a vest with pins and patches covering every inch. “Are you new campers? I’m Kevin, head councilor here!” He asked them.

Just as Harry went to open his mouth a high-pitched whistle sounded and suddenly there were more people in the clearing. These newcomers appeared to be teenage versions of the Order and the Death Eaters who were in the Department of Mysteries with Harry and his friends. Mad Eye still had his missing eye, but his leg had been reformed. All the adults-turned-teenager’s clothing were substantially too large for them. Lucius looked just like Draco, but with waist length blonde hair. Bellatrix looked less crazed than she did as an adult. Kingsley’s hat kept falling into his eyes. It took a while for Harry to recognize some of the other death eaters. Tonks looked almost the same.

“Constant Vigilance!” The now teenage Mad Eye Moody screamed to no one in particular.

“Oh good!” Kevin, the camp councilor said cheerfully. “More campers!”

He herded everyone into a very large cabin in the middle of the clearing. This cabin was easily five times the size of the other cabins. It had a flagpole outside with what looked like bright orange boxers hanging from it. Inside the cabin were a few couches, a second story with a railing, and a desk against the wall. “I will need your names, permission slips signed by a parent of guardian, and which camp you want to join. We have Cheer Camp, Art Camp, Sports Camp, and Band Camp!” Kevin beamed at everyone and waited for their answers.

Luna, Ginny, Bellatrix, Neville, Avery, and Tonks all chose Cheer Camp. Harry, Ron, Lucius, Dolohov, Rookwood, and someone named Mulciber chose Band Camp. Hermione, Remus, Mad Eye Moody, Travers, Jugson, and Kingsley Shacklebolt chose Art Camp. That left Sirius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Macnair, Crabbe Sr., and Nott Sr. in the Sports Camp.

“Okay now, everyone chose a camp, please take these maps and have a look around your particular sections. Discuss who will be your camp leader and we will reconvene later tonight.” With that, Kevin dismissed his new charges and walked out of the main cabin.

The groups all dispersed and went to their specific camps. The cheer camp was brightly colored, and it was 3 to a cabin. Luna, Ginny, and Tonks claimed the hot pink cabin while Neville, Bellatrix, and Avery chose the electric blue cabin. The band camp had a brown cabin with a Baritone Clef and a green cabin with a Treble Clef. Harry, Ron, and Lucius chose the green cabin while Dolohov, Rookwood, and Mulciber got the brown cabin. The art camp had paint splattered cabins. Hermione, Kingsley, and Remus chose a tan cabin with yellow and green paint splatters. Mad Eye Moody, Jugson, and Travers got the tan cabin with blue and red paint splatters. The last camp, the sports camp, split with Sirius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan in a cabin that was colored like a soccer ball. Macnair, Crabbe Sr., and Nott Sr. got the final cabin, one that was colored like a basketball.

****A PASSAGE OF TIME****

A few hours later everyone gathered in the main cabin again. They announced who was camp leader. Bellatrix became the camp leader of the cheer camp. Harry and Lucius argued, loudly, about which of them should be camp leader of the band camp, Lucius won. Harry sulked the rest of the time that the other camps were announcing their leaders. Remus was chosen for the art camp, and Nott Sr became the camp leader of the sports camp, to Sirius’ chagrin.

“Alright! We have an exciting day tomorrow! Everyone, try to get some sleep as we will be up bright and early.” Kevin’s voice brought Harry out of his sulking and everyone turned to stare at Kevin. If they didn’t know any better, they would have thought he used a sonorous charm.

The twenty four campers shuffled out of the main cabin and went off to their cabins to get some sleep.

****A PASSAGE OF TIME****

The next morning, right as the sun rose, a loud horn echoed through the campsite. The horn played a little tune and the loud voice of Kevin shouted that it was time to get up. He told everyone to gather in front of the main cabin. Overnight, a huge campfire had appeared and next to it, stood Kevin, in tan shorts, a matching tan vest with multiple patches, and a whistle around his neck. When everyone was gathered, Kevin started talking.

“Good morning campers! You are all looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning. You will have one week to come up with a routine with your campmates that you will perform against each other. We will have an audience watch your routines and rate them. The best routine will win a cash prize and eternal bragging rights. Now, we do have an itinerary to follow.” At this, he handed out a sheet of paper to the camp leaders.

“Cheer camp, Breakfast at 8:00, Arts & Crafts at 9:00, Swimming at 11:00, Lunch at 1:00, Hiking at 2:00, Horseback Riding at 4:00, Dinner at 5:30, Clean-up and Chores at 6:30, Routine Practice at 7:30, Campfire Songs at 8:30, Bedtime at 11:00.” Bellatrix read off her sheet of paper. Lucius glanced at his paper and realized it was similar, only with a different order of activities.

“What is horseback riding?” Travers spoke up, staring at the paper over Remus’ shoulder.

“Horses are creatures that you can ride to get around. They are like Abraxen but without wings.” Hermione piped up in reply to Travers’ question.

“I see.” Lucius drawled, looking apprehensive. “And we are to ride these, creatures?”

“Yes.” Hermione replied shortly.

“Alright! Time for breakfast!” Kevin shouted and led the way to a new cabin no-one noticed that had smoke coming out of a chimney. A friendly, heavier set woman smiled at the group and held up a spoon of what looked like paste.

“Oatmeal!” She said happily and plopped some of the oatmeal into a bowl next to the vat she was stirring. “Come and get it!”

Everyone glanced between themselves and Harry stepped forward and grabbed the bowl.

“Thank you.” He murmured and walked to a picnic table that was set up.

Everyone else followed his example and took seats together. Lucius was last to get his food, a scowl on his face, only to notice that all the tables were full except the one with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He signed, defeated, and sat down stiffly next to Harry. Harry kept sending him side glances that didn’t go unnoticed by Ron, Hermione, or Lucius.

“So, uh, how’s it going?” Harry started, staring at Lucius openly now.

“Well, Mr. Potter, it has gone better. I am wandless, stuck with a bunch of teenagers, in the body of a teenager, without my wife or son.” Lucius sounded unbothered by most of that except for his missing wand.

Harry kept staring at Lucius, trying to spot the differences between him and his son. Harry was very familiar with Draco’s appearance, with the amount of time he spent staring at him at meals and during class. Harry could honestly say he definitely had a thing for blondes.

Ron and Hermione watched the exchange with eyebrows raised, wondering if they would have to interfere with how Harry was staring at Lucius. They had seen that look on Harry’s face a lot at Hogwarts.

Lucius glanced around the cabin and raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix who was sitting with Luna, Ginny, and Tonks and painting their nails a bright pink color while giggling and gossiping about boys. Rodolphus was staring slack-jawed at his wife acting like a muggle teenager and not like the proper pureblood witch she was supposed to be. Luna said something that caused the other three girls to burst out laughing and stare at Harry’s table.

After breakfast, the groups split up by camp and went off to their first activity. Harry’s group had swimming first, so the group trooped down to the lake where there was a small pier and a few canoes. Harry and Ron quickly stripped down to just a pair of swim trunks. Harry had prominent Quidditch Muscles while Ron was very lean and lanky. Lucius slowly removed his trousers but left his shirt on. Harry felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see more of Lucius but shook his head to get those thoughts to go away.

****A PASSAGE OF TIME****  
The first day was finally over and it was time to practice the routines. Each group chose a specific area to practice and they had to decide what would be best to perform. The Cheer camp obviously chose a cheer routine. The Band camp decided to try a marching band or maybe a song routine. Art camp was planning on an Art Exhibition. Finally Sports Camp wanted to put on an obstacle course.

****A PASSAGE OF TIME****

The last day had arrived. All the camped were nervously preparing their routines. Glancing out the makeshift curtain that was set up, Harry could see the families of all the campers. The Malfoy’s sat stiffly on metal benches, looking uncomfortably at the Weasley’s. All the Light side families watched the Dark families very closely, as if expecting them to start cursing everyone. Their wands were also taken from them as soon as they had appeared. The family members had no idea they were going to be teleported to this campsite because some of them were in their bedclothes or work uniforms. Draco was in green silk pajamas with a dark skinned boy next to him in matching pajamas only in blue. Harry thought the boy was named Blaine or Blaise or something, Harry never cared enough to find out. 

All of the Weasleys were there, even Charlie, Bill, and Percy, the latter of which was shifting away from his very angry mum. Fred and George were grinning and seem to find the whole process hilarious. They kept staring at the Death Eaters and whispering and gesturing to their pockets. 

Kevin strode onto the stage and tapped the microphone that Harry hadn’t noticed before. “Hello everyone! I’m glad you could attend this event today!”

A lot of grumbling answered his statement because they didn’t exactly have a choice of even being there.

“Today we have four camps performing for you! We have the Cheer Camp, The Band Camp, The Art Camp, and the Sports Camp!” Scattered applause rang out after that statement. “First up we have the Cheer Camp!”

The curtain was raised, and the Cheer Camp were standing there in matching red, black, and white outfits. The girls had short pleated skirts in red with a black band around the top, and three bands of black and white alternating at the bottom. The tops were sleeveless crop tops in red with black along the chest. The boys wore the same color scheme but with a short-sleeved shirt and black pants with red stripes on the sides.

Ginny strode forward and started to clap. The others followed her example.

“I’m sexy, I’m cute  
I’m popular to boot  
I’m bitchin’, great hair.” Here Ginny raised her hands to her hair. The others followed her lead.  
“The boys all love to stare  
I’m wanted, I’m hot  
I’m everything you’re not.” Ginny pointed at the audience here.  
“I’m pretty, I’m cool  
I dominate this school.” Ginny jumped and landed in a slight crouch, bringing her arms down in a punch.  
“Who am I? Just guess  
Guys want to touch my chest.” Ginny raised her hands to her chest.  
“I’m rockin’, I smile  
And many think I’m vile  
I’m flying, I jump  
You can look but don’t you hump. Whooh!” The campers lined up front to back and did a pelvic thrust.  
“I’m major, I roar  
I swear I’m not a whore  
We cheer and we lead  
We act like we’re on speed.” The group stomped here three times.  
“Hate us cos we’re beautiful  
But we don’t like you either  
We’re cheerleaders  
We are cheerleaders!” They resumed clapping, trying to get the audience to clap as well.  
“Roll call!  
Call me Big Red.” Ginny shouted this part.  
“N-N-N-Neville Rrroaw” Neville curled his hand like a cat paw with claws and moved it in a pawing motion.  
“Do this Dora.” Tonks chimed in.  
“I’m big bad Luna Yeah!” Luna added airily.  
“Just call me Avery.” Here Ginny shoved Avery out of the way and advanced towards the front of the stage while singing the next part.  
“I’m still Big Red  
I sizzle  
I scorch  
But now I pass the torch” Here she looks at Bellatrix who stood off to the side of the stage/  
“The ballots are in  
And one girl has to win  
She’s perky  
She’s fun  
And now she’s number one.”  
“B-B-B-Bella  
K-Kick it Bella.” Ginny turned to Bellatrix.  
“I’m strong and I’m loud  
I’m gonna make you proud  
I’m B-B-Bella  
Your Captain Bella!” Bellatrix cheered.  
“Let’s go campers!” The group all cheered together.

Kevin walked back up on the stage. “Thank you, Cheer Camp! That was amazing!”

The audience was mostly shocked, but there was some clapping.

“Next we have the Band Camp!”

Harry, Ron, Lucius, Dolohov, Rookwood, and Mulciber all shuffled onto the stage. Ron was on drums, Dolohov had a cello, Lucius had a guitar, Harry had a microphone, as did Lucius, and Rookwood had a piano.

A mellow medley began and Harry started to sing ‘Kiss From a Rose’ by Seal. (I won’t add the song here.)

During the song Harry kept staring at Lucius who was staring back at him. After Harry sang the last note, Kevin walked onto the stage, clapping. The audience was also politely clapping.  
“That was the Band Camp! Everyone give it up for them!” Everyone began to clap except Draco and Narcissa who had noticed the glances between Harry and teenage Lucius.

“Now it is time for Art Camp!” Kevin shouted once the band camp left the stage and removed their instruments.

Hermione, Remus, Mad Eye Moody, Travers, Jugson, and Kingsley all walked onto the stage and set up an Art Exhibition. They all discuss their unique pieces of art and what they were thinking when they created them.

After they were done droning, I mean explaining, their works, Kevin return to the stage to introduce the last act.

“Now, our last act is the Sports Camp!”

Sirius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Macnair, Crabbe Sr., and Nott Sr. all ran onto the stage, full energy, and started to do acrobatics and other assorted circus acts showing off their physical strength. Sirius did handstands and backflips, Rodolphus and Rabastan lifted each other into the air one handed or with their heads and necks, Macnair did a tightrope act, Crabbe Sr. somehow got a lion on the stage and was getting it to jump through hoops, and Nott Sr was just kicking some balls around and balancing them on his hands and feet.

After about twenty minutes of goofing off, they all stopped, lined up, and took a bow. The audience was confused, as was Kevin. “Well, there you have it folks! The Sports Camp! That concludes our show! Please look under your bench for a device with the camp names on it. Press the button that corresponds with which camp you think had the best routine. Once all have voted we will tally up the scores and announce the winner!

A few minutes later, everyone had voted. It took some of the pure bloods a while to figure out the devices, they had help from some of the muggleborns and ‘blood traitors’.

Kevin strolled back up to the center stage and tapped the mic. “Attention! We have rallied up the scores and the winning camp is…” he paused for dramatic effect, while making a drumroll noise with his hands, “Band Camp!”

The members of Band Camp all walked out to cheers and took turns taking a bow. Kevin presented Lucius with a trophy and a giant $500,000 check and Harry, throwing caution to the wind, walked up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss. There were gasps all around and when they pulled apart, Harry was blushing. Draco was fuming and complaining, loudly, to Blaise about how he would have to find a new crush now.

Suddenly there were popping noises and the entire group of people, except for Kevin, were gone, returned from whence they came. The adults-turned-teenagers were adults again, but Harry didn’t mind, as he walked out of the Department of Mysteries, hand-in-hand with Lucius, the prophecy forgotten.

In a manor somewhere in England, Tom Marvolo Riddle woke up from a very strange dream in a cold sweat

The end.


End file.
